Return From the Diffrent Dimension
by AtomicPringels
Summary: Yugioh is a popular Tradeing card game, It is played anywhere from on mats to in Holographic simulators. But what happenes when somthing goes wrong and our main charecter is plunged into a world where it has become dangerously real?
1. Chapter 1

Return From the Different Dimension

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh franchise. The charecters are mine.

Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at a Yugioh fanfiction plz r&r :)

Chapter 1: Envoy of the Beginning

It was a dark, gloomy, and rainy day in Mutou City, it had been poring rain since noon yesterday and it seemed that it would not let up anytime soon. Tom sat on his bed in frustration.

"I can't believe this the one year mom lets me participate and it is closed due to thunderstorms!" he said to himself.

It was the day of the annual Yugioh fest, the one day the worlds best traders, duelists, and collectors all got together to participate and watch the biggest event that Yugioh had to offer, the Mutou League!

Tom had spent the last year building, testing, and refining his deck so that he could enter in the tournament.

"Why did it have to storm today of all days," tom's angry grumbling was cut short by the loud ring of his phone receiving a message.

_Yo its Alex Yugioh fest moved indoors to Mutou Hall where are you? Hurry up or they will start without you! _

Tom could not believe the good news: the tournament had been moved indoors! He quickly flung open the door, bolted downstairs, and ran at top speed through the rain toward the mutou hall.

When Tom burst through the door to the main hall he was greeted with a breath taking sight: what had normally taken up an entire five blocks had been packed into a hall the size of six houses. The walls where packed to the ceiling with all kinds of merchandise, primarily thousands upon thousands of booster packs lined almost every wall.

This was the first time he had been allowed to go to the festival and he stood there breathless and in awe. He slowly made his way toward the registration counter to give his ticket to the accountant so he could enter. He came up to the counter and presented his ticket, a hole was punched and he was allowed to go on his way to the battle waiting room. As he entered the small white room he saw many duelists showing off their cards and he began to feel a bit nervous, since the mutou tournament didn't restrict any cards he began to imagine the cards he might face and the reasons they had been banned from regular tournament play.

Tom began to try and calm himself; he would have to wait and see what cards he would face. But with determination, he thought that he would do just fine.

"Hey you, you've been awfully quiet are you scared of my Yata-Lock?" a young teen jeered. "Hey guys, this dude is scared of me!" the young teen continued his flurry of assumptions.

"I don't think he is scared of you," a person challenged from the corner of the room. "I think he is learning all of your strategies and I also think because of that he is going to crush all of you in the first round," the stranger told the teen with a small smile on his face.

The room fell silent. Whoever this stranger was, his opinion was apparently very important to the other players.

"I…I…I…I don't have a Yata deck at all I was just kidding," the teen scrambled to recover from his loss of words.

The stranger walked casually over to Tom. "Don't worry about them, they are just a bunch of small time players who are here because they want to use banned strategies in an actual tournament. I am Jackie the three time champ of the mutou league," the stranger explained.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm talking to the _real_ Jackie Black!" Tom exclaimed, eyes shining with enthusiasm. "I mean, you're like a Yugioh legend! Three consecutive wins with no banned cards!"

"Yeah, yeah, so I'm told I'm a legend. But here's some words of advice: it's not the cards that win the game, it's the person using the cards." And with that, he turned and swiftly walked away towards the entrance to the duel stadium.

Tom looked up to see Jackie Black VS. Tyler Sanders posted on the bulletin board. He continued to scan the board for his name, curious of who his opponent would be. As he finally located his name listed next to Andrew Travis, he scanned the room, looking for his opponent.

He spotted the name "Andrew Travis" written on the nametag of a young teen who was showing off his deck to a group of girls. He was dressed in baggy jeans and a plain gray t-shirt with a black jacket pulled over it. His blond shaggy hair came down just above his shoulders, his bright green eyes overflowing with confidence.

"So you see ladies," Andrew explained with a grin, "after you use Rageki and Heavy Storm, you summon Yata-Garausu. After that, you have Yata attack directly, and then you activate Delinquent Duo to deplete your opponent's hand. And that's how you perform a Yata Lock!"

_So, _Tom thought to himself, _this is the Yata Guy from before. I hope Jackie was right. _

Several hours passed, and the air was thick with tension. Tom continually scanned his cards, looking for any flaws that he might have overlooked.

His thoughts were interrupted as the intercom crackled to life.

"Tom Winters and Andrew Travis, please report to duel stadium A-3 for your match!"

Tom took a deep breath, calming his nerves, and headed towards the stadium.

Upon arrival, he was greeted with the sight of large platforms several feet above the ground. The last duel was just finishing up, the competitors both looking weary.

"Ok, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack!"

Tom watched in amazement as the incredibly realistic hologram let loose an incredible blast of energy from all three mouths. The opponent's eyes widened as the attack struck with explosive force, his life points quickly dropped to zero.

"Winner: Red Corner!" the referee announced, motioning towards the duelist with Blue Eyes.

As the platforms lowered, both duelists stepped off, shook hands, and left the room.

"Will the next pair of duelists please step onto the platforms!" the referee called out.

Tom nervously made his way towards the platform, unable to believe what he had just seen. So _this _was how duels worked at the Mutou League! Tom looked across the duel field towards his opponent, eyes glistening with anticipation. Andrew Travis stared right back, looking incredibly confident and assured of his oncoming victory.

"Are both duelists aware of the rules and restrictions that apply in this duel?" the announcer asked.

"Yes sir!" both duelists answered in unison.

"Duel begin!" the announcer called out, as the life points of both contestants flashed up on a large display screen to their right.

Each player drew their five cards, and studied their hand carefully, planning out their first move.

"I'll go first since I'm in the red corner," Andrew taunted, drawing his first card. "Ok, I'll place one card face down and summon a Monster in face down defense position!"

Two large images of Yugioh cards materialized on Andrews's side of the field, impossible to identify.

Tom swallowed nervously, then drew his first card, Magician of Faith.

Tom's hand:

Magician's Valkyria

Contract With the Abyss

Elemental Hero Neos

Magician of Black Chaos

Ancient Rules

Magician of Faith

"Ok, I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode and end my turn!" Tom announced, not willing to take the chance of stumbling into a trap.

Magician's Valkyria shimmered to life on the field, striking a cute pose as she floated into the air with magical energy.

Andrew drew his card and smirked. "Ok, I activate Change of Heart to take control of Magician's Valkyria!"

Magician's Valkyria's eyes suddenly gleamed an evil red. She turned around and pointed her staff right at Tom. The staff glowed with a bright light as she launched a powerful blast of energy directly at him.

Tom braised himself for what he thought would be excruciating pain, but came to the realization that, of course, these were just animations. He watched his life points quickly drop from 8000 to 6400. Then, Magician's Valkyria's eyes returned to normal, and she moved back to his side of the field.

"How was that?" Andrew mocked, grinning as he looked at Tom's life points.

"Ok, I'll draw," Tom growled, as he drew Summoned Skull. A smile crept its way across his face. "All right, I activate Ancient Rules to summon Summoned Skull without tribute!" A large skeletal fiend materialized on the field, lightning crackling between its humongous claws. "Magician's Valkyria, attack the defense position monster!"

Magician's Valkyria smiled, took her staff, and slammed it down hard on the defense position card, shattering it to pieces.

"Hah! You destroyed my Sangan!" Andrew proclaimed triumphantly. "That allows me to search my deck for a monster with up to 1500 attack points and add it to my hand!"

Tom's smile grew as he commanded Summoned Skull to attack Andrew's life points directly. Tom watched, smiling, as Andrew's life points dropped to 5500.

"You wont get away with that!" Andrew retaliated angrily, as he drew his card. "I summon a monster in face down defense position and end my turn."

Tom stared in confusion, wondering when his opponent was going to attack. Drawing his card, Mage Power, Tom promptly equipped it to Summoned Skull, increasing its attack to 3000. Then, once again had Magician's Valkyria attack the defense monster.

"I'm not out yet!" Andrew laughed. "That was Witch of the Black Forest! Now I get to search my deck for a monster with up to 1500 defense points and add it to my hand!"

Gritting his teeth, Tom instructed a now powered up Summoned Skull to attack directly, reducing Andrew's Life points to 2500.

_This is too easy, _Tom realized. _He must be planning something! _

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!" Andrew announced, a big smile on his face.

Puzzled, Tom drew his card, Pot of Greed, and told both monsters to attack at once.

"I activate my facedown! Negate Attack!" Tom watched in dismay as the two blasts of swirling energy were swallowed up into a vortex created by the counter trap card. "Its over! I activate Heavy Storm and Rageki, obliterating your entire field!" Tom groaned as a bolt of red lightning eliminated his monsters, and the storm wiped out all his spell and traps, leaving him defenseless. "Now, I summon Yata-Garausu in attack mode! Yata, attack him directly!" The purple raven let out a cry of triumph, swooping towards Tom, talons bared. Tom's life points dropped to 6200 and a purple glow surrounded his deck, indicating that Yata's effect had been activated, preventing him from completing his draw phase. "Then I'll activate Delinquent Duo! You now have to discard two cards randomly from your hand!"

Tom looked at the three remaining cards in his hand, knowing that discarding the wrong ones now would mean the end. Closing his eyes, he selected two cards, and sent them to his graveyard. Opening his eyes, a huge grin broke out on his face. He still had a chance!

"I activate Pot of Greed!" Tom announced, drawing two cards. Then, he broke out into his biggest grin yet. "By removing from play one dark monster and one light monster from my graveyard, I can special summon Chaos Emperor Dragon, Envoy of the End!" There was a huge surge of dark and light energy, and a colossal dragon with armor appeared, eyeing the Yata Lock duelist as if he were its next meal. "Finish this Chaos Emperor Dragon! Attack him directly!"

"No!" Andrew cried out in fear and rage. "There's no possible way you can win! I've got you in a Yata Lock!"

"You can't always win, even if your deck uses a Yata-Lock" Tom replied, remembering his earlier conversation.

There was a deafening boom as Chaos Emperor Dragon's attack exploded on impact, decimating the rest of Andrew's life points.

Tom: 6200

Andrew: 0

"Hey, I'll trade you ANYTHING for that card!" Andrew cried out, cutting off the announcer. "Anything you want! I'll even trade you Yata!"

" No I can't trade my chaos emperor dragon, it took me so long to get it and I am not giving it to anyone for anything, no matter what the circumstance it is a main part of my strategy" tom calmly declined.

" Please I will be able to perform a real yata-lock and win every time no matter what please!" Andrew begged and pleaded.

" I said no and I mean no I can't go around trading my best cards to people who aren't even in the tournament anymore!" tom said over his shoulder as he walked away he had learned this the hard way when he was a kid he traded his best card for a whole bunch of commons and had never been able to get his Rainbow Dark Dragon back.

* * *

Tom browsed the shelves and display cases for any cards that would improve his deck while he anxiously awaited the next round in the tournament. He checked the price of many rare cards, most of which were vastly out of his price range.

_They're charging that much for a Light and Darkness Dragon? Are they __**insane?**_ Shaking his head in dismay, he headed towards the arena to catch the end of the last battles.

"Now I tribute my three Koalo-Koala to inflict 4200 damage to your life points! Then I activate Magical Scientists effect, paying 3000 of my own life points to special summon three Dark Flare Knight and tribute them as well to inflict 3300 points of damage!"

"That's not enough to wipe me out!" the boy called from behind his Millennium Shield, a relieved look on his face.

The girl smirked, her eyes glowing with triumph. "Actually, it is! Finally, I sacrifice my own Catapult Turtle, to wipe out the last 500 of your life points!"

"And that is the first OTK of the tournament!" the referee announced, as the boy's life points dropped to zero.

"But how?" the boy cried out. "I was winning and she had to have cheated!" the boy wined.

"Nope just a good strategy and a better deck is all I used. You need to take duel lessons if you are going to keep dueling for anything but a hobby," the girl said with nothing but pity in her voice.

As the platforms lowered, the girl stepped off looking calm and collected, confidence in every step. Tom looked her over, searching for any sign of a nametag, but none could be found. She quickly and deliberately walked towards Tom, holding out her hand in greeting. She was a tall brunette with emerald green eyes, shoulder length hair, and a confident smile. She wore a white jacket over a plain black t-shirt, along with a pair of blue jeans. The white jacket served to give her an almost scientific appearance, if it weren't for the fact that she looked like the type to hit first, ask questions later.

"Hi, I'm Victoria, last names not important," she stated simply, shaking Tom's hand. "Your Tom Winters, right?"

"Uh…yeah," Tom replied uncertainly. "Have we met before?"

"Nope, your just the next victim to fall to my incredible Magical Scientist Deck!" Victoria replied with a laugh, causing Tom to clench his fists in anger.

"Fine then! Let your deck do the talking and we'll duel right here, right now!" Tom challenged, determination burning in his eyes.

"We have to wait until our duel starts silly," Victoria laughed, causing Tom's irritation to grow. "Speaking of the duel, you'd better make your way over to Battle Arena A-3 before you're late! Gotta run!"

Tom quickly hurried over to the duel arena, determined to beat this girl if it was the last thing he did.

"Would both challengers please step onto the platforms!" a computer projection of a man announced as he appeared on the screen.

_Wow, this is high tech stuff! _Tom marveled, as he and his opponent drew their starting hands.

Tom's Hand:

Devine Wrath

Graceful Charity

Snipe Hunter

Shadow Spell

Magician's Valkyria

Tom drew his first card, Negate Attack, then began his turn. "I activate Graceful Charity!" Tom announced, drawing three cards then discarding his Ghost Gardna and Neo the Magic Swordsman. "Then, by removing from play one Light and one Dark monster, I can summon Chaos Sorcerer in attack mode! I end my turn by placing three cards face down."

"Ok I'll start off by summoning Magical Scientist!" Victoria announced, as a man in a with lab coat appeared on the field with an evil grin on his face. "Then, I activate The Cheerful Coffin to send my Catapult Turtle to the graveyard!" A strange looking funeral director appeared on the field carrying a coffin shaped like Catapult Turtle in his arms. The figure grinned, then vanished into an open grave. "Then I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Catapult Turtle! By paying 3000 life points, I can activate Magical Scientists effect to special summon three Koalo-Koala from my Fusion Deck! Then I activate Catapult Turtle's effect to tribute them in order to inflict 4200 points of damage to your life points!"

"Not so fast! I activate my face down card-" Tom sentence was cut short as a loud blare of an alarm sounded throughout the building.

"ERROR! System malfunction!" the duel machine announced. The cards on the field immediately disappeared as a large explosion occurred in the back room. Fire was swept onto the field and pushed on further along its path, due to the multitude of flammable objects.

Tom grabbed his deck and jumped off the still floating platform, fifteen feet to the ground and began running towards the exit of the building, never looking back. As he neared the main doors, he heard a shout for help from behind him. Spinning around, he spotted Victoria's path cut off by a newly spread wall of fire.

Not having enough time to think, he found himself no longer under control of his own body. He watched helplessly as the unknown force quickly drew a card from his deck. "Go Kaiser Sea Horse!" he commanded in a voice that was not his own and sounded strangely feminine. "Part the wall of fire and let her through!" An incredible light burst forth from the card, and where the card once was, stood a tall, humanoid serpent, adorned in blue and purple armor. It swung its mighty spear, creating a column of water, extinguishing the fire in a single stroke. "Come on, we don't have any time to lose!" the voice which had taken control of his body said, reaching out his hand towards Victoria.

The girl looked confused and very frightened, but took his hand anyway, as both of them rushed towards the exit. But unfortunately, it was too late: the fire had already closed off the only route to the main doors, leaving the pair trapped inside. Just then a large energy field surrounded them, bathing them in a bright green glow, creating a force field around them as fire wrecked destruction on the once amazing facility.

A new energy was felt, and as the flames began to rise, a large explosion of energy was let forth from a room across the hall. The barrier almost seemed to falter as the explosion hit with immense force. Just before Tom lost consciousness in his own body, he swore he saw Magician's Valkyria creating a force field in order to protect them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Contract With the Abyss

Author's Notes: R&R Damn You :)

"Wake up, wake up, come on, WAKE UP DAMN YOU!"

Tom snapped to attention at the sound of the female voice calling to him, sounding rather cross, and strangely familiar.

"Victoria?" Tom mumbled, forcing his eyes to open.

The face that greeted him was most definitely _not_ Victoria. He was also greeted by the familiar face by a slap in the face.

"Don't you ever confuse me with that stuck up, no good, worthless," she paused, and collected herself, "I'm Magician's Valkyria, as you probably know, and I'm your Duel Spirit!"

"Ahhhh! My card came to life!" Tom screamed, quickly backing away from the armored magician in front of him.

"Oh quit it, you big baby!" Victoria sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What's going on? Where'd she come from? And who is that?" Tom asked, pointing to a figure standing next to Victoria, looking rather amused.

"First question, "What's going on?" the answer to that is simple! The holographic machines in the Mutou League exploded, causing the holographic field to permanently expand thousands of miles across the continent," explained Magician's Valkyria. "Making all Duel Monsters able to be summoned in holographic imagery."

"That didn't feel holographic," Tom muttered, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh, that's because the explosion amplified the "Duel Energy" being produced by the millions of competitors competing at once, making all Duel Monsters as real as any human!" Magician's Valkyria explained with a smile.

"Second question, "Who is she?" That would be your Duel Spirit, Magician's Valkyria," Victoria explained, looking amused by Tom's panic. "A Duel Spirit is the card that is closest to you."

"And finally the third question, "Who am I?" the strange figure continued, adjusting his glasses. "I am non other than Magical Scientist!" he explained, spreading his arms dramatically. "As you've probably guessed, unless you're a complete moron, I am Victoria's duel spirit. This phenomenon is fascinating, isn't it?"

Tom stared wide-eyed at the two figures before him, mouth open in disbelief. Finally, Tom found the words to speak.

"So if what your saying is true, then right now we're in the middle of nowhere, with no food, no water, and Duel Monsters are alive? And just where did you find this out?"

Magician's Valkyria and Victoria pointed to Magical Scientist, who looked very pleased with himself.

Tom took a moment to let this sink in: he was in the middle of nowhere, with no chance of getting home soon, no way to sustain his own life, and best of all, he was stuck with two people who seemed to get all of their information from a scientist who couldn't even grow a full set of hair.

"All right, so what, there are Life Points now or something?" Tom asked, trying to make sense of his situation.

"Actually, there are," Magical Scientist replied, looking even more pleased with himself. "You are given a set amount of life points-"

"And let me guess, when they're depleted we're sent to the Shadow Realm?" Tom asked sarcastically.

"Well, your really not going to like this answer, but in fact, like any other monster, you'd be sent to the graveyard, which means that we could reborn you with a Monster Reborn!" Magical Scientist explained, sounding very excited.

"I'm not gonna turn into a monster, am I?" Tom asked, somewhat afraid of what the answer might be.

"Well theoretically, if we used a card like Monster Reincarnation to return you to our hand, you would be placed in a card temporarily until you were summoned. I'm not a hundred percent sure, its something I'll have to look into," he replied, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Now, I'd like to run some tests. Test one: can humans be equipped with equip cards? Now, if you'd be so kind as to-"

"Not now, Magical Scientist, we've got bigger problems!" Magician's Valkyria interrupted, aiming her staff at a large shape rising from the sand.

As the sand and dust cleared away, two monsters were now eyeing the group, looking very hungry.

"Oh great," Victoria groaned. "Its Worm Drake!"

"Oh Magician's Valkyria, you have 1600 attack, you'll do fine!" Magical Scientist laughed, taking a step backwards.

"Hey, there are two of them you know!" she retaliated angrily. "Besides, it's not like the trading card game where they cant attack me without dieing!"

"Oh you'll do fine! Much better if I'm not there to distract you!" he replied, still backing away from the pair of monsters who were eyeing him hungrily.

"Looks like we'll have to take care of this ourselves, Magician's Valkyria," Tom sighed, as Magical Scientist retreated behind Victoria. "All right!" Tom instinctively drew a card from his deck. "I summon Dark Crusader in attack mode!" A tall human looking monster appeared on the field, the only thing differentiating him from a normal person was the skull that was in place of his head.

The first Worm Drake lunged, striking out with its tail at Magician's Valkyria while the other weaved back and forth, looking for an opening to attack Dark Crusader. Magician's Valkyria struck the worm hard on the head with her staff, causing the creature to stumble backwards in pain.

"Finnish him off, Magician's Valkyria! Attack!" Tom commanded, beginning to get the hang of it.

Her staff began to glow with an eerie green light, the power swirling around it like a whirlpool. Leaping high into the air, she let loose a blast from her staff, blowing the Worm Drake to bits.

On the other side of the battlefield, the second Worm Drake quickly lunged at Dark Crusader, sending sand and dust high into the air in a vicious cyclone. When the dust and sand cleared, only the Worm Drake was visible and it seemed as though it had swallowed Dark Crusader whole. The worm didn't move and they heard a heavy grunting and the head of the Worm Drake lifted up to reveal Dark Crusader, sword shoved deep into the head of its opponent.

"And that takes care of that!" Dark Crusader laughed in a ruff but warm, and not at all cold, voice. He turned to Tom, and bowed his head. "I am forever at your service. Call on me anytime!" And with that, he returned once more to card form, the card flying back into Tom's deck.

"Oh ya uh huh, we kicked but we kicked but, we cool we cool!" Tom cheered while doing a little dance in the sand, troubles momentarily forgotten. "So what do we do now?" Tom asked, dance coming to an end.

"Well I vote that we find civilization and go from there," Magical scientist stated. " How about you?"

"I'd agree with that," Victoria said, not really caring where they went as long as they had somewhere where she could find a real bed.

"Well now I guess that it is settled then we are going to wander around until we find civilization!" Magicians Valkyria said enthusiastically.

"I say that we go that way it looks like there is something over there, I think it is smoke and that means fire, and fire means civilization!" Tom exclaimed.

All heads turned to the distant black smoke and stared for a minute realizing that the smoke was the only sign of humans that they had seen since they got there.

They all started to walk in the general direction for what seemed to Tom like hours, finally as they neared the smoke night was beginning to fall and they could just make out the shape of what appeared to be a city.

As they grew nearer they heard a strange voice sounding almost like three in one

"Stop! Who goes there?" the voice questioned.

"We just came to find shelter!" Victoria explained

"Just shelter eh? Why should we believe you?" the voice asked.

"Please just help us," Victoria pleaded.

"Request denied," the voice replied, and at that a monster jumped out of the bushes and lunged at them claws at the ready.

"Ah crap it's Three Headed Geedo," Victoria explained. She then drew a card and summoned Cyber Dragon in attack mode.

"Go Magicians Valkyria help them out!" Tom commanded. As Magicians Valkyria floated in the air, she was then tackled to the ground by what looked to be some kind of purple human with a weird mask on it's face. She heaved the being off of her and looked closely and recognized Mystic Clown.

"You'll pay for that!" Magicians Valkyria seethed.

As the battle neared the end Cyber Dragon had finally pinned down Geedo and Valkyria had her staff pinned down on Mystic Clowns throat when a voice interrupted them.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat our new guests?"

Quickly, both the attacking monsters moved away from their targets and bowed their heads respectfully to a figure cloaked in darkness.

"Uhh…sorry boss. We just…you said not to let any more people in," Three Headed Geedo nervously explained.

"Now cant you tell that this is a special case?" the figure in darkness scolded. "Now I must apologize for my underlings rude welcoming of you to our fine city."

"Well who are you?" Victoria asked, eyeing the figure warily.

"Me? I am Witty Phantom," the figure replied, stepping out of the shadows to reveal an almost human looking monster dressed in fine clothes. He tipped his hat to them and motioned for them to come past the gates. "You may stay at our finest hotel, reserved only for VIPs."

"How can we trust you?" Magician's Valkyria asked, hand on her staff.

"Because if you don't, you can stay out here in the cold, cruel wasteland," Witty Phantom replied, making his way towards the gate.

Tom and his friends exchanged glances and after a moment's hesitation, followed after him.

Witty Phantom, looking back, checking to see if they were following him, smiled and headed through the gate.

Inside was a multitude of buildings, varying drastically in size and design, the biggest of which being the courthouse in the center of the city.

"You will be staying here," Witty Phantom explained, motioning towards a large building that looked like a run down hotel.

"We're staying _there_?" Victoria asked, a disgusted look on her face.

"Well, that is our finest establishment, unless you'd rather stay at some of our more…common facilities?"

"No, no, no I think that this will do nicely!" Magical Scientist covered, afraid of what the other hotels looked like.

"Good then you should go in and talk to Witch of the Black Forest she'll fix you up with some nice rooms as long as you tell her that Witty sent you. Oh and please stop by the courthouse in the morning!" With that he turned around and stalked off to the building blending in with the shadows as he went.

"I guess that we don't have a choice now," Victoria complained, not at all satisfied with their living space.

"Maybe it's better inside than out," Tom said hopefully.

"I seriously doubt it," she retorted.

After the talk with the receptionist they were both set up with their own rooms and given their keys. Tom sat in his room staring at the semi-clean sheets and stained pillow wishing that he were back in his own room with his own bed, but sadly he knew that was not the case. Soon he could stay awake no longer and he slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep, dreams beginning to unravel themselves and take hold.

* * *

The next morning…

Tom awoke with an uneasy start trying to remember what he had dreamed. _Pain? Darkness? And a dark figure spreading shadows across the world?_ Tom shook his head. No, he couldn't remember what he dreamed, but whatever it was it was probably best he didn't remember. He quickly got up and headed to the door turning around he saw Magicians Valkyria sleeping on the sofa in front of the TV. Of course she was still asleep she had stayed up to watch Godzilla and must have fallen asleep with the TV On.

He walked over to her and shook her gently by the arm. She woke with a start staff aimed directly at Tom's face, energy already forming around it.

"Whoa! Calm down it's just me," Tom yelled trying not to get blasted.

"Oh woops that could have ended badly, sorry I guess it's a reflex," she said face turning red with embarrassment.

"Ok, well I am going to go wait in the lobby come down when your ready," Tom said, thankful that she came to her senses before he got his head blasted off.

Tom hurried downstairs to find Victoria and her duel spirit waiting for him. They talked briefly but to their surprise Magicians Valkyria was down very quickly and looked almost the exact same as yesterday.

"That was fast!" Victoria mused.

"Yeah, magic can really speed up your mornings!" Valkyria laughed.

The four headed out of the hotel and toward the courthouse. Upon arrival they saw that the buildings interior had been painted black and it also looked much cleaner than the hotel they had stayed the night at before.

"Well that lying sack of dirt he said our hotel was the cleanest establishment there was!" Victoria complained.

"No, I said that it was one of them I didn't say it was the best!" Witty said giving them an evil grin.

"Well I didn't appreciate the stains on my pillows!" Victoria said

Angrily.

Witty phantom gave no reply and instead motioned for them to follow him up the stairs to the private offices.

"Alright, I have called you here for a reason," Witty smiled as he sat down at his large, important looking desk. "We are currently having issues, which we think you may be of some assistance. We are, as you humans say, at war, and we are at a threat level of Death Con-2-"

"What, is he in a James Bond movie?" Magician's Valkyria asked, trying not to laugh.

"I think you mean World War II movie," Tom corrected. "James Bond wasn't even around back then."

"I knew that!" Magician's Valkyria snapped, face turning red with embarrassment.

"As I was saying," Witty Phantom continued, not very happy at being interrupted, "I would like you to go to our enemies stronghold and negotiate a peace treaty for us. You will be rewarded handsomely for your actions if negotiations go well."

"I'm sorry, but we have better things to do than hang around and try to negotiate peace between you and your so called "enemies," Victoria said, eager to leave.

Two Dark Blade moved swiftly in front of the door, blocking the exit.

"I didn't say that I was giving you a choice, did I?" Witty chuckled, eyes gleaming evilly.

Victoria stared at the phantom angrily, hand reaching for her deck.

"Um…Victoria? I really think we should do what he asks," Magical Scientist said around the blade that was poised at his throat.

"What do you mean…" Victoria began, stopping as she turned and saw the Dark Blade ready to strike her duel spirit down. "Why I outta beat the snot out of you little…" she paused, trying to collect herself, "…fine," she grumbled.

"Good, I thought you'd see things my way," Witty Phantom laughed. "You may leave now."

As they turned to leave the building, Magical Scientist sarcastically mumbled to himself, "Top ten things I'll miss about Shadow City. Number One: A blade to my throat."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Emergency Provisions

As they continued along the desert path, the group realized something of _great _importance.

"Need…food!" Tom moaned, collapsing face first into the sand. "Can't…keep…going! Go on without me!" he whispered, raising one arm dramatically. "And come back when you find food!"

"Oh, well you're so selfless," Victoria muttered sarcastically. "All you ask for in return is that we walk _all the way back here _once we find food!"

"I told you we should have eaten before we left," Magician's Valkyria sighed, shaking her head at the teenage boy face down in the sand. "But look where we are now! Miles away from any food or water, with nothing around but a few cactuses and a squirrel that's drinking a milkshake…" Magician's Valkyria began to feel dizzy. "I think I'm hydrogenating…"

"Hallucinating," Magical Scientist corrected, feeling important. "When surviving in the desert, there are a few things you can do to stay alive. You can eat cactuses, but that can be dangerous, squeeze the water out of toads, which I don't see any, or, you can die."

"That's not helping!" Victoria screamed, anger burning in her eyes before it vanished and was replaced by a look of hunger. "I think I'm hallucinating too."

"What do you see?" Magical Scientist asked, a look of concern on his face.

"I see someone in a white cloak, walking towards us…He's kinda cute."

"Your not hallucinating, he's really there," Magical Scientist replied, pointing towards the approaching figure.

"Oh…so he is," Victoria mumbled, blushing.

The figure neared, and as they did, their face became recognizable. Tom, who was now sitting up, was the first to recognize the familiar face of Jackie Black.

"Jackie!" Tom yelled at the top of his lungs running toward him. As Tom reached Jackie the first thing he asked was "Do you have any food?"

Jackie stared at what looked to be a starving deranged teen lying in the sand.

"What?" Jackie asked clearly confused.

"FOOD!" Tom screamed at the top of his lungs. "The essence of life!"

"No," Jackie replied. "Why would I carry food?"

Tom stared at Jackie for a moment almost unsure of what he had just heard. The legendary Jackie Black master of Yugioh didn't have the sense to carry food when traveling a vast ocean of nothingness.

Tom didn't even get a chance to speak before Jackie broke out into a laugh. He fell to his knees almost as if he couldn't believe the subject of their conversation.

"Oh man you are one funny guy you know that?" Jackie said, trying not to laugh at the serious expression on Toms face.

"What do you mean funny?" Victoria asked, voice seething with anger.

"Don't tell me you don't know?" Jackie said almost as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Don't know what?" Victoria said expression still very angry.

"How long have you been here?" Jackie questioned the group.

"Two days, seven hours, thirty-two minutes, and twenty-eight seconds," Magical Scientist said, a proud expression across his face.

"Are you kidding me?" Jackie asked, clearly shocked. "Well then its no wonder you don't know."

"For the last time, don't know WHAT?" Tom shouted at the Yugioh champ.

"Ok I'll explain. When you were taken to this world the energy was so strong that it distorted time. That means that if you were one of the last people to get here there would be a huge difference in time, like years for every minute you get here after the first person." Jackie explained.

"Fascinating, I would love to research this phenomenon, how long _have_ _you_ been here then?" Magical Scientist questioned.

"Almost eight years," Jackie explained, eyes dark with remembrance.

"You got to be kidding me!" Valkyria said in shock.

"I'm not," Jackie said sadly. "I wish that I was."

"Not to be off topic guys but I'm still hungry here," Tom complained.

"Oh yes, I forgot, do any of you have a Graceful Charity or Pot of Greed with you?" Jackie asked, happy to be off the topic of his time in this world.

"Yeah, here," Tom said handing his Pot of Greed to Jackie.

"Activate Pot of Greed!" Jackie said as a large green pot appeared.

Jackie then grasped the pot firmly and reached inside all the while the pot was still staring evilly at them.

"You see cards work much differently in this world, instead of letting you draw cards they can also give you material items, as long as you know what they look like and can concentrate on it, you can get almost anything you want." Jackie said, pulling forth several cheeseburgers from the pot.

"So, I could make a plane or teleporter and get us back to our world?" Tom asked, eyes bright at the thought of his own bed.

"Sadly no, you see there is a size limit, also you need to be able to imagine every detail of the object, and lastly cards are also off limits," Jackie explained regretfully.

"So what your telling me is that my pot of greed is like an all you can eat buffet?" Tom asked eyes wide as he thought that maybe this whole ordeal wouldn't be so bad.

"Well for me yes, but for you not so much… you see I have had years of practice imagining and creating food, and you will probably only be able to make simple things like organics, such as apples, bananas, or carrots." Jackie explained. "The best you will be able to do is create a PB&J."

"WHAT! You're saying that I'm going to have to go vegetarian?" Tom said looking like he might faint.

"Yes I couldn't make meat till halfway through my second year here." Jackie said remembering how his first attempt at making meat had given him food poisoning and he had been sick for nearly a week.

"I'm going to die!" Tom wailed face buried in the sand.

"No, no it's not that bad." Jackie said trying to cheer him up. "There is a restaurant in every settlement."

"I'm still going to die!" Tom pouted.

Jackie shook his head and sighed, "So what are you doing all the way out here?"

"We are on our way to the mountains, where we are supposed to negotiate a peace treaty for Witty Phantom." Victoria explained.

"You mean you actually trust that guy?" Jackie asked clearly concerned.

"Well he managed to _persuade_ us." Magical Scientist said clearly not wanting to give too much away.

"Well if your heading to the mountains then your going the right way the pass is a strait shot that way." Jackie said pointing behind himself, "And keep your eye out for a little orange dragon, will you?"

The group looked confused but there was no time to ask questions as Jackie was headed out and the group had plenty of walking to do themselves.

The group walked on heat and hunger beginning to take its toll, they saw a fountain of flames in the distance. They rushed toward the flames, and as they got closer they could hear cries of anguish and the calls of a bird.

When they arrived they were greeted with a horrible sight. A large bird circled above what looked to be a small orange dragon that had cuts and gashes all over its body. The ground was charcoaled black and there were still a few fires burning as the small monster curled itself into a ball.

Waiting no more Magicians Valkyria sprung into action, she floated several feet in the air and let a blast of green swirling energy off the end of her staff.

The bird flew higher into the air and the blast missed completely. The bird circled and spread it's wings high into the air, letting loose a hailstorm of small blades hidden within its wings. The fastest to react Magical Scientist ducked in cover, only moments before the group was impaled a large stone statue appeared in front of them shield raised. The steel blades collided harmlessly against the stone shield falling to the ground. The team looked up to find a large stone statue with four eyes glowing blue floating above them in a defensive pose.

"Yes it worked!" Tom said clearly pleased at his handy-work

"Is that a trap card?" Victoria asked puzzled as to how the golem had appeared.

"Yep, that's my Tiki Soul card! It is also a monster with 1800 defense points." Tom replied happy that the rules of attack and defense hadn't changed all that much.

The bird soared higher then veered left catching on fire and flying strait toward the golem.

"That's a Skull Red Bird" Magical Scientist stated happy to help the fight in any way that he could.

As the bird drew closer Tom took another card from his deck. He threw the card forth and it glowed with a pink light and another Golem came forth from the card.

"Tiki Curse attack Skull Red Bird!" Tom shouted as the golem swung its stone Staff slicing clean through the bird. "Yes we did it!" Tom shouted throwing his arms in the air.

There was a faint glow still coming from the field despite the tiki's being returned to the deck. In the sand laid a small card the image of a bird standing on a skull imprinted on it.

Tom cautiously approached the object reaching out to touch the card. The glow grew bright for a moment then faded as Tom picked it up.

"Apparently the monsters we defeat in battle become cards." Magical Scientist observed.

Tom took the card and slid it into his pocket resolving to find out more once they arrived in the mountains.

The group turned to the small dragon curled into a ball. Victoria approached it first hands extended to pick the small dragon up.

The dragon looked up but made no move to stop her as she scooped it up and held it in her arms.

"Well aren't you the most adorable little thing ever!" Victoria squealed.

The dragon that the group now knew to be a Baby Dragon let loose a small flame from its mouth catching Toms pants on fire.

"Ouch! Ouch Hot, Hot!" Tom screamed as he put out the fire.

Victoria laughed and replied, "He didn't mean it he was just playing."

Victoria then turned and walked on talking to the baby about how they would get it home "Safe and Sound."

* * *

After almost two hours, many breaks, and several fires the group had finally made it to the mountains and had stumbled onto a checkpoint of sorts.

"State your name and business" a harsh voice said.

"I'm Tom and we are here on behalf of Witty Phantom to negotiate a peace treaty." Tom Said in a loud tone.

"Is that Baby Dragon?" another voice announced sounding slightly relieved.

"Yes it is." It was Victoria who spoke this time.

There was some whispering inside the stronghold as they discussed what to do. After a few more moments the voice announced that they were to send Baby Dragon in for medical help and then to remain there for further instructions.

Several minutes passed and they heard no further whispers only silence. Then as if it had been there the whole time a large steel spiked dragon appeared in a battle ready pose.

"If you are who you say you are then like all travelers you must defeat me in battle!" The dragon roared as it let loose a large beam of red energy from its mouth causing the walls around them to shake as it released impending doom.


End file.
